The Lust Trust
by xmagic.siriusx
Summary: Buffys feeling alone and depressed as she watches her sister with her past lover, Spike. But can he contain his feelings for Buffy aswell as her sister? No. LEMON. Note: DawnSpike to come later BuffySpike atm


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters. They are the invention of Joss Whedon.

This fan fic was written by me and my friend Angel2510(check out her other fanfics). Please R&R, constructive criticism accepted.

* * *

"Hmm.Well this is a fine place to bring up the baby," exclaimed Buffy as she surveyed the dilapidated house that Spike and dawn had just bought.

"Well the crypt was getting a bit to cramped and me and the nibblet need our privacy when it arrives. Believe me I lived in worse, it will be fine with a lick of paint on the walls" replied Spike.

"Well I think Dawn ought to move back in with me," she sniped, "and before you ask that does not include you"

"Why not?" moaned spike, "I'm sure your bed is big enough for three." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Your already seeing my sister what more do you want."

"There's a lot I want," exclaimed Spike waggling his eyebrows.

"He's joking," interrupted dawn nervously

"Of course I am pet" Spike replied, wrapping his arms around dawn. He swept he hair onto the side and began to slowly kiss and nuzzle her neck. "After all what more do I want when I'm getting fucked three times a night by the sexiest woman on earth". With this he drew away from Dawn and fixes Buffy with a stare that bores into her.

_After all, thought Buffy, the woman he was talking about can only be herself._

"Anyway" dawn said turning the uncomfortable conversation to something else "what do you think?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Well its better than his crypt," she said. Spike smiled 'she should no' he thought. Buffy must have seen the look on his face for then she asked if she and him could talk privately, slayer business she blamed it on. Dawn left reluctantly.

"Xander! We can't have guests round with the apartment looking like this" Anya exclaimed. She began plumping up the cushions on the coach and tidying the magazines that lay strewn across the coffee table into neat piles. "Move yourself. I can't do everything myself."

"Anya, will you give it a rest. Gees, anyone would think the president was coming to stay. Its only Angel and Cordy and the flat is already immaculate."

"Well I don't care what you think. I want to make a good impression, after all they have just moved into a luxury penthouse. They may find our humble abode not up to the standards they are used to."

"Please" said Xander rolling his eyes "angel lived as a tramp for 100 years I'm sure he can handle the mess."

"See, I told you. You've just admitted it was a state yourself," Anya yelled.

"What? Wait, I didn't mean it like that," exclaimed Xander.

"Yeah well," snorted Anya. Within a second she had began to clean again.

Wanting to be far, far away from his paranoid girlfriend he decided to go see the rest of the Scoobies. Anya was mentally unstable when put in difficult situations so Xander thought best to get out while he still could.

"So goldilocks, what's up with you today." Spike smirked and pulled her close. Buffy giggled, and then wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her lips to his. Their tongues brushed and she drew away.

"Why, would you like to know Spike? It's the thought of you; your pale lips and delicious body just drive me wild. I just can't keep my hands off you." And with that, she pushed him roughly onto the table and clambered on top of him. She slowly began unbuckling his belt whilst he lay there staring up into those emerald green eyes that sparkled with delight and excitement at what was to come.

Buffy could feel Spike's hard on rubbing against her body. She roughly ripped his shirt from him and started to kiss his bare chest. Licking and sucking his white skin she moved down his body towards his groin.

"Oh fuck Buffy," moaned Spike as he clutched the sides of the table as she tugged down his pants. She smiled sexily and returned her play further down.

Spike let out a whimper as Buffy took his cock in her mouth and slowly began to suck and kiss the end. Soon the pace increased and Spike began to pick up Buffy's rhythm; he started to thrust into her mouth.

_So this was the slayer, she was good, bloody good, and hit all the right spots that sent tingles up his spine. However, Dawn was always there for him and he knew that really he was only here for the fun; he could never love Buffy, not again, not since the Angel business. He loved Dawn did he not?_

Buffy stopped momentarily to catch her breath, but still Spike cried out for more.

_He wants me and he needs a slayer to fulfil him. Dawn is just his bit on the side, how could he do that to her. She was the one for him and he would realise that soon._

Buffy brought her hand into the equation and began sliding it up and down along the base of his cock in time with the thrusts from her mouth. This action was aided by Spike's pre-cum that allowed her hand to glide smoothly along his hard on. Next, she fondled each of his balls in turn and then tantalisingly sucked them one at a time. Spike gasped in exdeicy. She returned to her cock sucking duties to find Spike harder than ever.

"That's it Pet, deeper, harder," he babbled, "Oh god Buffy, that's it. Fuck love, I think I'm gonna cum." He felt himself buck against her; he could feel his body almost flush which sexual heat. Then he came, in her mouth, and she swallowed, savouring his taste. After, she planted a kiss on his lips and lay exhausted on the table.

Feeling Spikes urge to continue she began to unbutton her pants slowly taking in the look of lust on his face. Suddenly there was a tap at the door and Dawn's voice yelling, "you haven't killed each other, have you?"

* * *

Ok, well thats the end of the first chap. Hope you like. Again please R&R. Story to be continued very soon I hope...

**(The person who makes the 100th review will recieve a free fanfic on one of the following subjects Btvs / Star Wars / Harry Potter)**


End file.
